Strategic Missions - April-June, 1895
April Mission 1: Patrol the Coast A large number of Novices (13 in Total) are sent out to all points around the coast of England to ensure that all is well. The Mission is a Success Mission 2: Investigating Red Sash Several Seasoned Rippers (Seven in Total) are sent to continue investigations into the man in the Red Sash. After a couple of false starts, they discover the base of his operations, back in the London Docklands once more. Mission 3: Gathering Parts A small group of Novices are sent to gather undead parts so that Belladonna might make more Grave Dust. The mission is an overwhelming success as they dispatch a group of ghouls that are feeding from a mortuary. They recruit one of the nurses from a nearby hospital during the mission The Mission is a Triumph! - They all advance to Seasoned. Mission 4: Research into the Unknown A group of Novices are set to research and curious happenings in the Lodge's area of operations, to better deploy their resources in the future. Several patterns of curious activity are noted on the coasts of the country, and thus future missions can be better deployed. The Mission is a Triumph! - They all advance to Seasoned. Mission 5: To the Ice and Snow The Three Veteran members of the Donnelly Expedition are sent to investigate an area where the ice and snow of the exceptionaly cold winter has not yet melted. The find and face a Wendigo pack, dispatching them and becoming more rounded individuals as a result. The Mission is a Triumph - They all advance to Heroic. Final Cabal Threat: 0 New Cabal Threat Level: 14 May Mission 1: The Faery War A large group of seasoned Rippers are sent to investigate the ongoing war between the Faery folk and the 'Dwarf People'. They find themselves being rescued by Oberon's court and unceremoniously told to keep their noses out of other peoples business. The Mission is a Success. Mission 2: Infiltrate the operation of Red Sash Another group of Seasoned Rippers is sent to infiltrate the operation that The Man in the Red Sash is running in London. They are caught in the act and are severely beaten. Three of their Number, Reginald, Luther and John do not leave the Docklands, having been slain by the Cabal. The Mission is a Failure. Mission 3: Hunting the Black Dragon Cheng-Lou requests that a small group be put out to find what the 'Black Dragon' are up to. After a month of searching, there is nothing to be found. The Mission is a Failure. Mission 4: Protecting the Coast Almost the entire compliment of the Lodge's Novice Rippers are sent out to patrol areas of the coast of England, based on the research from the previous month. The Mission is a Success. Final Cabal Threat: 14 June Missions 1-4: Patrol the Coast Four identical missions are sent out to patrol the coastline of England Two Missions are Successful, One is a Triumph and the 5 Novices assigned advance to Seasoned Rank, but one is a Failure as the group are ambushed by agents of the Cabal and Lily Johnson and Simon Shaw are Slain Mission 5: Revenge on Red Sash Another group of Seasoned Rippers are sent to the lair of Red Sash. They break and enter, and bring ruin upon a number of his minions and then manage to steal a ledger that details several items being transported to somewhere in Eastern Europe, though the trail goes cold and they cannot find exactly where things are being delivered. The Mission is a Success Final Cabal Threat: 11=